


【快新】To Tell The Truth

by miaooo



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, 快新搞事八十分
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-04 08:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13360899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 01-06题目：APTX-4869。双向暗恋。原作衍生。





	【快新】To Tell The Truth

这绝对是工藤新一人生中最艰难的决定时刻之一。在追逐怪盗基德的路上巧合地撞见了疑似黑衣组织的残党。二者，当然地，分别向着两个方向而去。这意味着他如果选择转而去追后者，则很有可能错过抓住基德的大好机会。尤其现在那白翼的奇术师竟非常荒谬讽刺地主动放弃了他惯用的翅膀，和擅用的伪装，独自以极醒目的白色着装穿行于鲜少有人经过的巷子里。

他明明是在自寻死路。新一想道。一边在飞速奔驰一边在心中斗芈争了三秒，终于在下一个岔口处猛地转身，奔向了截然不同的朝向。

 

黑羽快斗，此刻是怪盗基德，略微躬身潜伏在废旧房屋的外转角处。这一代的小巷他并不熟悉，好在警察早已被他甩掉，仅剩某个难缠的对手还在对他紧追不舍。但他此时却宁可他们忽然一起从天而降，不要为了抓捕他——宝石他早就还走了——，而是他眼前所见的事件令他更想要报警，以一个守法好公芈民的身份。

这是一个比较理想的临时藏身处所，他自知自己的白西装和斗篷在黑夜里真是显眼得要死，但这处根本没有什么灯光，是夜月亮也不明朗。显然巷道另一边的人们也是这样想的。快斗极佳的夜视力足以令他分辨穿透单向透光镜片的影像，黑衣的男人们即使在夜里也以墨镜覆面，正在交换的钱箱和别的什么黑色皮箱只要一眼看过去就极其可疑。

可能从一开始他就不应该在自身不保的情况下仍要驻足于此观望些于当前身份概无关系的事情，当然他更不应该看得如此专注，以致于忘却了后方乃是通路、即使此地僻静也不意味着安全无人的可能。

他察觉到不对的时候已经来不及反应，来人身量高大，以成年男子十成的力道对着他的脑后挥下一棒。快斗最后模糊的意识似乎是被人用什么器皿盛着水，灌下了不明药芈品，而他连咬牙抵抗的动作都完全无力做出。

 

新一没有料到的是自己还是晚了一步。他毕竟单独行动，只能远远看见一辆黑色轿车扬长而去，无力阻拦的沮丧感使他愤懑地捶在身侧的砖墙上。却就在这时顺着余光看到一小块引人注目的颜色。

他反应很快，搁置在这种局面下很可能将自己置于危险之中。黑衣组织已经知道他工藤新一的厉害，他就更应该尽可能地先发制人。

然而转过转角所见景象却令他呆住了。那里并没有什么危险的敌人，但某种意义上来说其实又有。

直到他扒拉开那散落一地的白色衣袍、看见裹覆其中的一个小小身影的时候，心里还在不知所措和试图挑出一个准确的咒骂句子之间达不到平衡点。

所以他们现在还在暗地里做交易、找准时机敲人后脑勺，灌下效果都不明了的奇奇怪怪的药么？

昏迷的小孩脸上神情并不舒坦，新一自己也紧皱了眉头。他这个样子可不能被交给警察啊，他想道，却并没能为此找到一个很好的理由。变成小孩模样的怪盗套在大了许多号的蓝色丝质衬衫里，非常神奇地，新一只要伸手就能摸到。垂着浮夸吊坠的单片眼镜在跌倒的时候有些被弄歪了，新一犹豫了一下，还是把它摘掉了，顺手放进自己的衣袋里。

如果他变成柯南，戴上眼镜后兰就不会认出他来，大概也意味着即使他再跟变成大人的怪盗在城市里相遇，也不会认出对方吧。

想了想，固然是不可以包庇这罪犯的。新一把未见苏醒征兆的男孩用他自己原本的衣衫包裹好，抱起来，让他得以把下巴靠在他肩头。想必这些衣物已经足以让他感到暖和，便将碍事的披风连同外套一起搭在空出的臂弯里，顺带捡拾起了掉落在地上的礼帽，以及一些用剩下的闪光弹、烟雾弹等等作案工具。离开这一处废弃片区的路途中不得不给阿笠博士打了个电话。

 

快斗清醒的时候被一张距离过近而显得放大的工藤新一的脸吓了个清醒。他大叫一声然后撑着身子仰面往后爬，却因为不适应当前的肢体状况而向后跌倒了。脑袋磕在车门上，一阵沉闷的钝痛，却不像是这一撞导致的。

他还有些许晕眩，工藤新一看不下去，叹息一声来摸他的后脑。他慌乱地想要隔开他，直呼“你干什么别碰我好疼别碰！”却发现自己套在过长衣袖的短小手臂无论是力气还是阻拦他的效果上都根本不够看。

最令人意外的还是他脱口而出之后听见的自己的声音。善于变音的怪盗对人声相当敏锐，也无论如何都不能理解为什么自己的嗓音忽然变成了略带哑声的童音了？！

工藤新一在他头顶张牙舞爪的乱发上压了一把，使他终于意识到自己变得多矮。接着那人道：“基德，你能不能安分一点。”

他终于看到这个原本跟自己同龄，此刻却忽然变得“很高”的高中生，脸上是说不出有些苦恼还是……近于内疚的神色？

冷静下来他先看向自己的手脚，身体。衣服还穿在身上，但无论衣袖、裤腿，都极端过长。白皮鞋被放在脚边的地上，颈上鲜红的领带如果他站起来大概能达到膝盖。当然他已经明白过来，不是这些 **东西** 的尺寸都忽然变得大了，而是他的身体在变小。而他当前正坐在一辆飞驰小轿车的后排，前排开车的白胡子老头似乎是工藤新一的熟人。他事后地庆幸着方才没有立刻拉开靠近他这一侧的车门。也许失去意识前的印象使他估量过自己被毒杀之外的绑架可能性，但工藤新一的出现才的确是他惶惑的根由。

快斗看向他，有一些基于过往经历的暗含的联想使他猜想着这个人或许知道发生了怎样一回事。

等等……他伸手在右眼的前方比划，对面看向他的人似乎完全领会了他的意图，从右侧的衣服口袋里拿出了他视若身份象征的物品，托在手里。“在这里。”他道，“其他的东西我放在后备箱了。还真是狼狈啊，怪盗先生。”毕竟所说“东西”，已经严重的所剩无几了。

新一大概不是第一次看到眼前这个人游刃有余的表象破碎了。但这样的表情变换出现在这样一个小孩子的脸上、且毫无任何东西遮挡，却是十分新鲜而引发人兴趣的所见。新一不知道此刻还要同他针锋相对是否是一个正确的选择，尤其他自己看着敌手忽然变小孩，多少竟有些不忍。或许该安抚他，毕竟自己是一个知晓全部，或者说至少有关于这部分实情的人，而当初自己在游乐园走的那一遭、夜里偷偷摸回家时，迷惑也一样多得惊人。

新一把那镜片放回口袋里，试着放松了肩膀，摆正身子倚靠在座位上，手臂交叠着垫在脑后。“没事的。我大概知道那些人是给你喂了什么药，鉴于你很有可能是因为我才扯上这些事情，我会帮助你变回去。解药已经研制成功了。”他瞥向看身量只有七八岁的小孩，“可能稍微会有些不舒服。”

关于APTX-4869的研究在他们成功破除了一个黑衣组织的研究室之后取得了重大的进展。宫野志保不仅利用获得的资料做成了稳定效果的解毒药芈品令两人恢复了身份，也充分了解了原药物中有效成分的效果和相应的剂量。加之一些其他的行动他本以为已经重创了组织了，却没想到还有别的余党利用这个东西在日芈本境芈内活动。

小基德安静地看着他，可能这样的陈述还令他有些无法言语。新一不受控制地很想摸摸他，却固守住了两人中间一个座位的距离。“我不会看你长大之后的样子的。”他扭过脸看向窗外，以表示这是一个承诺，“反正一定会在犯罪现场亲手抓到你……”

他语至后来渐渐低落下去，心里懊恼明明想再说一句安慰的话，最后却变成这样。

抓到他又怎样呢？即使是“怪盗基德”扮作“工藤新一”的样子也许还能掺假，但看到他变小后的样子，再怎么也该知道了。不过是一个跟自己一般大的男孩子，不是什么十恶不赦的罪犯，大盗，他想。或许这个身份之下也有同柯南一样的，存在的理由。那个十年前的怪盗1412号又是谁呢？

这些忽然爆炸而来的多余提示使日夜追寻着案件和线索的大脑又一次被“真相”引诱着，试图开启思考。但新一遏止了自己，也忽略视野背面那双紧盯着他的大大的蓝眼睛，转而让窗外拉成线状的灯影在视网膜上成像。

“现在先去我家吧。很快就能恢复了。”他听见自己这么说道。

 

意外来客从玄关进来之前屋内的两人都无比庆幸变小的怪盗已经换上了“柯南”的衣服。博士去实验室找宫野拿解药了。虽然本来这么短的时间还要让基德换身衣服可能并没多少必要，但他拖着长长衣衫即使只是在房子里走来走去也实属不太方便。

新一非常迅速地将KID标志性的蓝衬衫、白西裤和红领带扔到沙发底下，显然并非一朝一夕练就的反应。基德虽然不乐意自己的衣服遭到这样的对待，但他其实在从声音中听出来人是谁的时候就对此有所预期，并压下了心头的不情愿，帮了一把。

“新一……？”兰小姐的声音转过玄关从远处传来，“怎么不开灯……？”她摁亮了客厅的灯光。

一大一小两个男孩看着她都愣了。“兰。”新一唤道。他正腹稿着编个什么样的理由解释，快斗直接插过话来：“是我突然偷跑来找新一哥哥的！”

在场的两个外表高中生同时看向他，侦探脸上的表情还要更精彩些。快斗对他咧出一个大大的笑容，活泼地跳向了兰小姐的方向。——真的是跳的。他单手一撑就从茶几上方横跨着飞跃过去，活脱脱一个调皮小孩的形象。

兰还没弄明白怎么回事，男孩就已落至她跟前了。“小兰姐姐，”他仰着头对她道，“我是江户川KAITO，柯南的堂弟。跟他一个年级。请多指教！”说罢，他拉过女孩的右手，在手背上落下一个亲吻。又再次仰脸对她嬉笑一番，转身跑回了新一身边。

“新一哥哥让我在这边住一晚嘛！我明天就回去，真的啊！”

他撒娇的样子装得比柯南还像得多了。新一震悚于这家伙为了隐匿住自己的身份还真是不遗余力地向唯一的救命稻草示好……？但他也不会把“怪盗基德是个跟柯南一样大的小孩”的事情说给兰听啊……

反倒是兰先好笑地叹了一口气，道：“原来是这么一回事。新一你就答应他吧。说是出去办案子，又这么晚都联系不上，我还以为出什么事。”

闻言新一这才回过神，答她道：“啊，抱歉，可能没注意到电话。我很早就回来了，刚被这家伙折腾了一通……”背景是自称KAITO的小孩“答应我吧”哀求的循环播放。新一仿佛忽然理解身为柯南老是被毛利小五郎揍头的缘由了。

其实确实，光是“江户川柯南”和“灰原哀”两个小孩的接连消失，和自己失踪或者说“间歇出现”这么长一段时间后的突然回归，也够令人起疑了。KAITO如果直接说明身份，不仅解释了跟“柯南”情况相似的疑点，还从一开始就铺垫下“很快就会离开”的预期。近乎完美的套词。要不是他这么烦人的话，新一也许还能在技能上对基德表示出一分认可。

他假装“放弃一般地答应了”，有些生硬地扯出一个需要照顾小孩子洗澡的借口，才把兰送走。还遇上带着解药前来的阿笠博士，幸好在侦探怪盗两人的暗示之下圆好了“刚才是去联系江户川家里人”这样的说词，险险避过这关。

博士也被送走了。临走前解释道，宫野志保（“哀酱”）没有跟着来是因为不用多一个人知道怪盗基德小时候长啥样。

新一在心里补全她的话的话，大概是“我对小孩子没兴趣”，之类的。

不过没有坏处。他把解药递给基德的时候想道，还好现在的研制已经不用再借助自体发烧这个条件，那些过往断续的恢复身体的经历他也不希望另外的人体会了。

基德用他的小手掌把胶囊攥在手里，有些突兀地发问道：“你对她是什么想法？”

新一眨了眨眼，反应片刻才领会到，他说的“她”指的并非是宫野而是兰。有些奇怪啊，他想，怎么变成小孩之后就完全感受不到身为窃贼的气息了呢？

不该在他面前放下警惕，刚才在车上，对静音后的手机来电视而不见被看到了么？可这明明不是他该管的事情。

“什么什么想法？”他反问道。

“你不喜欢她么？”

基德竟然真的会对这事紧追不舍？新一感到疑怪。

他蹲下身子，正视着这外表小孩、内心依然是那个盗贼的人，反常认真地讲起这件事情。

“她也不喜欢我。”他声明，“所以不要顶着我的脸做引人误会的事情。”

怪盗在他的目光中又一次回复成那副一丝不破的表情。新一怀疑是不是没有什么能够打动他，接着并意识到这实在是一个跳过太多推理而直入结果的极其感性的结论。

变小的男孩垂下眼睫，对他道了句“谢谢”。抱起了他那堆衣物还有新一刚才交还给他的装备，走向浴室。

新一看着他在大摊衣物衬托下显得分外幼小的背影消失在门后。

有些颓然地坐下在沙发上。试想着身体变化的过程仍然令他感到紧张，且不论心跳因为有些冒进的言辞而濒于掩不住声色地紧绷。

耳边回响起基德刚说的那句谢谢。他自以为知道他是在谢什么，却在留意到那人语调中如释重负的语气和差一点没能散尽的大胆试探的紧张时宛如醍醐灌顶。他飞快地起身冲向闭合的房门，推门再加上一步跨入却因为动作太急差点没稳住身形。

已经恢复白色衣装的人因他突如其来的闯门顿了一下，只手压在帽缘挡在右眼前侧，却掩饰不住同新一不相上下无法平复的喘息。新一注意到他连手套都已经戴好，再不用小心地不去触碰东西、避免留下指纹了。

“我明白了。”新一骄傲地对他道。基德以同样的微笑应对，似在嘲笑他哪儿来的这般自信。新一从衣兜里拿出忘记还给他的眼镜，这一次用他惯用的那张方巾垫住，仿佛那是一个证物，抑或是一件珠宝。

“作为谢礼，我会收下这个。”他眼里满是挑战，一如他们每次在月下晚风中对峙时的那样，“如果你还想要它，就来拿吧。我说过的，‘一定会抓到你’。*”他翻腕把那圆镜状的物件抓在手里，坠饰在空中摆了一摆。

久负盛名的怪盗轻蔑地笑了。他扔下闪光弹同并未打算阻拦他离去的侦探错身而过时附于他耳边道：“乐意之至。”

 

\- Fin. -

**Author's Note:**

> 好像是说失主把被偷走的东西偷回来不算犯罪？如果新酱趁斗子无意识的时候把眼镜拿走其实是算盗窃的（不过视价值不一定定罪？）（完全没有任何专业考据，只是强行编个梗出来）。要他偷回去但还是要抓他是什么意思，嗯大概就是那个意思（x）


End file.
